Calista Claybourne
Calista Isabelle Claybourne was known as a myth before she emerged from her prison under Estria. She's 73 years old Personality Calista is a strong willed and slightly bossy person. She puts her mind to thins and usually gets them done in an instant. Calista meditates most of her time in order to keep herself from interrupting people, or just to be left alone. Story As a young girl, Calista was calm, silent and thoughtful about her friends, Especially Lillian. She watched Lillian, grow up from being a young thief to the first Queen of Westerrose. But this wasn't the case for her. When rumors of the war were brewing, her father forbade her from seeing Lillian because she was Siding with the Clerics. Calista then spent her time practicing both types of magic 24/7 unknowing that the human body can't handle the strain the Mana has on her. Years pass, and the war had finally begun, Calista vowed to follow Lillian to the throne despite her fathers orders. One fateful evening, with full control over her abilities, Lillian asked Calista to end the war anyway she wanted as long as it ends.Hesitantly, Calista saw what war did to people and what's at stake when people don't live in harmony. So she chose to wipe the earth of most life and start over as it's one and only voice of reason. She nearly went through with it until she was ordered by Lillian to stop. She was later imprisoned under the ground by a seal for acts of treason. She spent her time there plotting her revenge on Lillian for betraying her and their friendship. Later when the seal weakened, she broke the seal and erupted through Clementine's Castle floor. She later killed Zephyr and headed to Westerrose to exact her revenge on Lillian. While in Westerrose, she mistook Lizzie For Lillian and started to rampage with her giant wolf Fenrir. She then snapped Acrecia in two and proceeded to summon a meteor bigger than the moon to resume her plan. She was later stopped by Lizzie, Clara and Marisa. And revived everyone who had perished during her onslaught. She lived with Lizzie and Marisa to see if Clerics and Magicians (Clara and Lizzie) and to explore the modern world. After an altercation with Cynthia about reviving Sora's real parents, she left Westerrose to Cinderella's domain where she revived Alucard and reformed Lillian's great Trilogy Appearance Calista has long, wavy, light brown hair that fades to purple at the top, with hazel or light brown eyes. She wears a black and white dress with long strips of black fabric going across the middle and white fabric across the arms. Along with this dress, she wears a long cape. She also holds a giant, magical scroll called the Sorcerer's Tome. Abilities Calista's power ranges from revivals to planetary destruction and everything in between. *'Blade Of Light: '''Calista's palms exert blades that peirce the target. *'Meteor:' Calista summons meteors from the heavens to smite her opponets. Can be used to destroy cities, but not entire kingdoms. *'Fenrir: ' By use of summoning, she calls up her pet wolf. Fenrir is a giant mostrosity of a wolf and grows when attacked. Fenrir can only be restrained by Lillian's special silk binding. *'Illusions': She has the ability to cast illusions on people making them see things or scenarios that never happened. *'Heaven Concealed': With help from, Calista traps her opponent inside a Flaming meteor as in crashes to Earth *'Revival': Deemed immoral and wrong by Clerics, Calista can bring people who have passed away back to life. She hates ''Playing God and uses is when needed. *'Planetary Devastation': Calista's divine power at it's greatest. She brings the the moon itself to shatter the earth and all life. She can use it once, and only once. She doesn't care about the tides. *'Mana:' Mana rating of 100